Talk:Timeline/@comment-5203836-20140702075442/@comment-5203836-20140702123753
I actually noted most of the numbered discrepancies when I rewatched the trilogy + the newer films, and put it down to being a simple soft reboot, in that it took certain liberties with the original films regarding what it adhered to and what it ignored, thereby opening it up to be an alternate universe not connected to the first timeline wherein First Class became the benchmark for what came afterwards, in that anything that contradicted First Class was altered to facilitate it matching up. Namely in the second universe with First Class, Charles never met Erik at age 17 as mentioned in X1, they never collaborated to build Cerebro and Charles knows exactly what Erik's helmet is capable of. Also there's the Raven connection between Charles and Erik that is never addressed at all in X1-3, which would be something of note since Mystique deliberately poisoned Charles via Cerebro in X1. First Class is not canon in the first timeline as it contradicts the references made in X1, but it is canon in the second (and third timelines, where they change the course of the future in 1973). The inconsistency with Xavier walking erroneously in The Last Stand and Origins can be put down to First Class never happening in the first undisturbed timeline (because Xavier uses his telepathy in both instances, whereas Hank's serum - your explanation for his appearance conflicting with First Class - suppresses Xavier's powers in exchange for his legs), but First Class took place in the second timeline in the same fashion where Xavier lost the use of his legs, wherein the events in The Last Stand and Origins played out slightly differently to accomodate this change. Also good on you for spotting the anachronism of having NSYNC's music in it, that was one glaring inconsistency I came across with the above theory, but I put it down as Singer succumbing to the popular music tastes of the time it was made rather than anything overly concrete regarding dating the timeline. That being said, I'm not focusing on the minor issues between the film universe's continuity (as you've already adequately explained those so I feel I don't need to go into that), but rather I'm addressing the irreconcilable stuff that directly contradicts other events, rather than things that can be explained through DoFP's revelations or other logical conclusions. I feel that the multiple universe theory is a more feasible way than completely ruling whole films out or changing elements retroactively, which if you're not even going to follow the dates/time skips established in the films, you might as well ignore them altogether and just make it up as you go along. Like Empire's timeline did, as well as the writers of the 25 Moments and Bent Bullet things (the latter of which does not even mention Origins). Also the comics themselves have numerous alternate universes, so why can't the films? Also I'm sorry if this is too long to read, I know you're probably busy. EDIT: Since we're linking things, you might want to take a look at this timeline which I made directly after watching Days of Future Past. http://www.reddit.com/r/xmen/comments/26d03a/revised_xmen_film_timelines_spoilers_for_days_of/